


Thalamumque Incesta Exornaverant Veste (Ovvero: L'Incesto Ai Tempi Del Coronavirus)

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Tommaso e suo fratello maggiore Alessio sono in isolamento in casa, mentre i loro genitori sono rimasti bloccati dalla nonna. Sono passati solo quattro giorni, ma Alessio già non ce la fa più, e si presenta a Tommaso con una richiesta per lo meno bizzarra.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Thalamumque Incesta Exornaverant Veste (Ovvero: L'Incesto Ai Tempi Del Coronavirus)

**Author's Note:**

> Non so, sono pazza. E' stata colpa della Mika e del tweet che mi ha passato in cui una tipa raccontava di come una sua amica le avesse detto, così, con leggerezza, "I don't know if it's the quarantine but my brother looks more handsome these days".  
> Ci sono cose che il mondo mi chiede di scrivere, e questa è una di esse.
> 
> Scritta per questa settimana, la W6, di questa edizione del COWT #10, M3, prompt incest (duh).

E’ il quarto giorno di isolamento quando Alessio, come se fosse perfettamente normale, gli dice: mi pare che sei diventato più carino, recentemente.

Tommaso solleva gli occhi dalla DS e lo fissa. “Che?”

“No, dico,” suo fratello maggiore scrolla le spalle, “Mi pare che sei diventato più carino, recentemente.”

“L’avevo già sentito alla prima.”

“E allora perché me l’hai richiesto?”

“Perché what the fuck,” Tommaso si mette a sedere, “Che vuol dire?”

“Mi pare di avere parlato italiano. No?”

“A parte che hai parlato in un italiano raccapricciante, hai pure detto una cosa surreale. Che vuol dire che sono diventato più carino? Ma poi _recentemente_ da quando?”

“Mah,” Alessio scrolla le spalle e si stiracchia sulla poltrona, “Più o meno da quando siamo chiusi qua dentro.”

“Sono passati _quattro giorni_ e tu già svarioni. Ottimo. Chiamo l’ambulanza.”

“Non è il caso, si allarmerebbero per niente.”

“Non proprio _per niente_ , il tuo mi pare grave caso di demenza. Di sicuro ci sta per lo meno un TSO.”

“Madonna, e che ho detto,” Alessio rotea gli occhi e si alza in piedi, attraversando il salotto a grandi passi. Intorno a lui, lo scenario è quello tipico della guerra civile del nuovo millennio. Ci sono resti di cibo ordinato su JustEat da tutte le parti, cartoni della pizza, contenitori del cinese, bottiglie di birra e lattine di coca cola sul pavimento, e poi, ovviamente, pacchetti di patatine di varia tipologia e gusto un po’ ovunque. I loro genitori sono rimasti bloccati dalla nonna quando la quarantena ha avuto inizio, e queste sono le drammatiche conseguenze.

“Non so se ti rendi conto che hai appena detto a tuo fratello minore che è carino,” puntualizza Tommaso, “Se pensi che sia normale…”

“Non mi pare ci sia niente di strano, considerata la situazione.”

“Ma che situazione—”

“Una situazione critica!” sbotta Alessio, agitando le braccia, “E’ terribile. Lo sai da quanto non vedo Susi?”

Tommaso spalanca gli occhi, orripilato. “Che c’entra la tua ragazza adesso?”

“C’entra, c’entra. Lo sai da quanto non la vedo?”

“Eh, siamo chiusi qua dentro da quattro giorni, saranno quattro giorni, no?”

“Esatto!”

“E allora?!”

“E allora?” Alessio spalanca gli occhi e lo fissa con sconcerto, “Ma cosa, e allora! Non capisci la gravità della situazione?”

“No.”

“E allora te la spiego.”

“Ti prego, no.”

“Ormai è tardi.” Alessio inspira ed espira profondamente e poi, dopo aver piantato un paio d’occhi immotivatamente seri su di lui, parla. “Sono in astinenza.”

“In astinenza da cosa?”

“Secondo te? Voglio scopare.”

Spinto da puro istinto di auto-conservazione, Tommaso si ritrae. “E mi dispiace per te, allora. Videochiamala e masturbatevi, cosa vuoi.”

“Ma secondo te, se la soluzione fosse stata così semplice, non ci avrei già pensato io?”

“Non capisco cosa ci sia di complicato nell’equazione: ce l’ho duro, mi masturbo. Dovrebbe essere ovvio. Vai, procedi. Mi metto le cuffie così non ti sento. Pulisci in bagno dopo aver fatto.”

“Tommy— non ho voglia di menarmelo!” esplode Alessio, esasperato, “Ho voglia di scopare! Con _qualcuno_!”

“E non c’è nessuno qui!” ribatte Tommaso, sempre più sconvolto.

Alessio si ferma per qualche istante, prima di sollevare polemicamente un dito. “Quello che dici non è del tutto esatto.”

“Che cazzo vuol dire.”

“Che _c’è_ qualcuno, qui. Ci sei tu.”

Tommaso impallidisce. “No.”

“Dai— Tommy, avanti. Da piccoli cazzeggiavamo sempre. C’è stato quel periodo, avrai avuto quattro anni, ti strusciavi sulla mia gamba come un cagnetto.”

“Avevo quattro anni!” strilla Tommaso, arrossendo violentemente, “Gesù Cristo, tu sei malato! Non stai bene! Che cazzo c’entra ora quello che facevo da bambino!”

“C’entra perché allora ed ora sono la stessa cosa,” insiste Alessio con sicurezza, “Sono entrambe due situazioni di emergenza. Allora lo facevi perché eri stressato o ti annoiavi. Anche adesso è lo stesso! Siamo chiusi qui da _settimane_ —”

“Quattro giorni!”

“Che equivale a settimane se pensi con una differente unità di tempo!”

“ _Quale_?!”

“Quella delle necessità fisiologiche maschili!” risponde suo fratello, “Tutti sanno che il maschio definisce il tempo come lo spazio fra un orgasmo e il successivo. Ed ogni ventiquattro ore di distanza fra un orgasmo e l’altro corrispondono a diverse settimane di tempo comunemente inteso.”

“Okay— prima di tutto, _cosa_. _Cosa_ stai dicendo.” Tommaso si pinza la radice del naso con due dita, “Secondo poi, non capisco come sia possibile che normalmente tu ti esprima come un troglodita ma improvvisamente, quando c’è da parlare delle tue _necessità fisiologiche maschili_ , ti trasformi nello Zanichelli. E infine!, il tuo discorso è un concentrato di stereotipi inaccettabili e soprattutto dimentica di prendere in considerazione il fatto che _anche io sono maschio_ eppure non sto qui con la bava alla bocca perché non scopo da quattro giorni!”

“Che c’entra, tu sei gay, hai bisogni fisiologici differenti rispetto a quelli di un maschio etero.”

“Fossi in te starei zitto da questo momento in poi.”

“Non intendo mica dire che è sbagliato, semplicemente che in te non c’è la stessa pulsione verso la procreazione che c’è in me.”

“Ah, certo, perché ogni volta che ti trombi la Susi lo fai per procreare.”

“Non sono un animale, certo che non voglio ingravidarla ogni singola volta, per questo esistono i preservativi, ma l’istinto che mi spinge è quello! Voi siete fortunati, non siete schiavi del vostro istinto, del bisogno fisiologico inscritto nel vostro corredo genetico. Scopate perché vi piace, punto.”

“Invece gli etero scopano per proseguire la specie.”

“Esatto!”

“Si sacrificano, poverini, mica gli piace.”

“Esatto, hai capito perfettamente,” Alessio annuisce, “Siamo dei martiri, gli eroi dimenticati della razza umana. Non sentirai parlare di noi nei poemi epici e nei romanzi cavallereschi—”

“Veramente si parla quasi esclusivamente di voi nei poemi epici e nei romanzi cavallereschi.”

“—ma è solo grazie a noi che la razza umana può ancora ergersi vittoriosa su questa terra.”

“Okay, basta.” Tommaso si alza in piedi, portandosi dietro la DS, “Ho sentito abbastanza. Ti dico quello che succederà adesso. Io mi trasferirò in camera, dove mi chiuderò a chiave nel tentativo di evitarti per tutto il resto della giornata. Dormirai in camera di mamma e papà o, se non vuoi usare il loro letto, qui. Non mi interessa come sopravvivi alle prossime ore e per la verità non so nemmeno se domani vorrò incontrarti.”

“Tommy, andiamo,” Alessio rotea gli occhi, “Adesso non esagerare. Non dirmi che ti sei arrabbiato.”

“Non mi sono arrabbiato. Guarda che lo sto facendo per noi, per evitare di infrangere il nostro legame.”

“In che modo infrangeresti il nostro legame restando qui?”

“Prendendoti a padellate in faccia, che è quello che succederà se ti sento parlare ancora una volta.”

“Madonna che permaloso.”

“Addio.”

“No, dai, non andartene!” Alessio lo intercetta mentre Tommaso gli passa davanti, marzialmente diretto in camera, “Morirò di noia!”

“Peggio per te, così impari a molestare tuo fratello. Fai schifo, meriti di morire, di noia o in qualsiasi altro modo. E lasciami!”

“Dai!” Alessio geme disperato, “Resta!”

“Ho detto lasciami!” Tommaso si libera con uno strattone e riprende la sua marcia. Alessio, evidentemente incapace di accettare un no come risposta, si alza e lo segue, e si infila nella stanza prima che Tommaso possa chiudere la porta. “Ma Cristo, sei impossibile!” si lagna Tommaso, gettando la DS sul letto e voltandosi a fronteggiarlo, “Lasciami in pace! Sei fuori di testa!”

“Dai, Tommy!” Alessio gli si avvicina, prendendolo per le spalle. Avanza senza lasciarsi fermare, e lo schiaccia fra se stesso e la scrivania. Tommaso trattiene il respiro, guardando suo fratello con sconcerto. C’è, nei suoi occhi, una fame reale, che non riconosce. “Dai. Prometto che non ti faccio male.”

“Ma cosa, facendo _cosa_?!”

“Non lo so ancora!” Alessio grugnisce, un verso animalesco di pura sofferenza, e poi si abbatte contro il corpo più esile del fratello minore, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla e rilasciando un sospiro che trema un po’. “Non ce la faccio più a stare chiuso qua dentro senza fare niente, sto impazzendo,” borbotta, “Vuoi giocare solo un po’? Ti prometto che non è niente di troppo terribile. Giochiamo e basta.”

Tommaso emette un ringhio frustrato, un verso di gola, mentre chiude gli occhi. Poi inspira ed espira lentamente, cercando di calmarsi. “Devi promettermi che se facciamo questa cosa adesso poi mi lasci in pace per tutto il resto della quarantena. Anche se dovesse durare due mesi!”

“Ma certo—”

“ _Promettilo_!”

“Lo prometto!” Alessio si allontana da lui per guardarlo negli occhi. Tommaso cerca di capire se sia sincero o meno ma lo sguardo di suo fratello è talmente oscurato dalla follia di questo momento che è impossibile capirlo per davvero.

Quindi si rassegna e sospira ancora. “Va bene,” concede finalmente, “Cosa devo fare?”

Alessio emette un gridolino di gioia e si lancia dall’altro lato della stanza, spalancando il primo cassetto della sua cassettiera. Ne tira fuori un mucchietto di vestiti, che poi porge a Tommaso, capo per capo. 

Un paio di mutandine di pizzo. Un reggiseno imbottito. Una minigonna nera, molto aderente, molto corta.

“Stai scherzando,” dice Tommaso.

Alessio scuote il capo. “Sono della Susi. Li metti?”

“No!” Tommaso si ritrae, disgustato, “Non me la voglio mettere la biancheria intima della tua ragazza!”

“Ma è pulita.”

“Ma che c’entra?! Gesù che schifo.”

“Se non altro,” Alessio scrolla le spalle, “Questo prova che ero onesto quando ti dicevo che mi manca semplicemente la Susi. Se ti vesti come lei—”

“Non le assomiglio neanche un po’.”

“Questo è irrilevante,” Alessio scuote il capo. “Dai. Voglio solo guardarti.”

Tommaso si copre il volto con entrambe le mani, gemendo. È un incubo – deve esserlo. Suo fratello è impazzito. “Prometti che dopo—”

“Gesù, Tommy, te l’ho già promesso!” Alessio rotea gli occhi e sbuffa, “Te lo prometto di nuovo. Dopo oggi, non ti chiederò mai più niente. Dai, prima ti cambi, prima finisco, no?”

Tommaso, o almeno una parte di lui, vorrebbe chiedere: finisci di fare _cosa_?, ma la paura della risposta è più forte della paura dell’incertezza. Quindi deglutisce, si prende un istante per cercare di calmarsi, e poi annuisce. “Va bene,” sospira, “Esci.”

“No, resto,” Alessio parla con un tono diverso, adesso, più deciso, “Ti ho visto nudo settecentosessanta milioni di volte.”

“E tutte prima che compissi dieci anni.”

“E allora vuol dire che è passato abbastanza tempo per rivederti,” Alessio semplicemente scrolla le spalle. Tommaso riceve chiaro il messaggio: basta scuse, basta ritardi, qualsiasi cosa sia che suo fratello vuole, la vuole adesso.

Deglutisce ancora, solo aria, perché ha la bocca completamente asciutta.

Ci sono due modi in cui può affrontare questa cosa surreale: può confrontarne l’assurdità e, in un certo qual modo, nonostante l’atteggiamento naif di Alessio, anche la _sporcizia_ dell’atto, e quindi opporvisi con tutto se stesso, mettendo davanti a suo fratello un ostacolo dopo l’altro, sperando si rompa le palle e rinunci e confidando nel fatto che, sconvolto per quanto possa essere dalla reclusione casalinga forzata, Alessio non gli farebbe mai davvero del male; oppure può smettere di pensare a questa cosa in questi termini, lasciarsene la follia alle spalle, lasciarsi andare, e che vada come deve andare.

Per qualche motivo, la seconda opzione sembra molto meno faticosa, e lui ha passato gli ultimi quattro giorni della sua vita a nutrirsi esclusivamente di wurstel tolti dalla pizza di suo fratello e involtini primavera.

Sceglie la via semplice.

Facendosi coraggio con un gran sospiro, si toglie la maglietta, lanciandola sul letto. Poi si spinge i pantaloni lungo le gambe, lascia che gli si arrotolino attorno alle caviglie e li recupera del pavimento, appoggiandoli alla sedia. Ha solo una brevissima esitazione, prima di togliersi anche le mutande. Le lascia in terra, tutte appallottolate, spostandole con un piede.

Suo fratello lo fissa con le labbra dischiuse, gli occhi concentrati su di lui. È imbarazzante, ma non tanto quanto Tommaso pensava. Lentamente, si allunga a recuperare le mutandine di pizzo e poi se le infila.

Sono terribilmente scomode, ovviamente. A parte che il suo pisello non ci sta dentro e continua a uscire da tutte le parti – dall’alto sembra di guardare la testa di un povero omino pelato che cerca di riemergere dai flutti nonostante stia chiaramente per annegare – la parte posteriore continua a infilarglisi fra le natiche e il pizzo prude. “Madonna, quanto le sono costate queste mutande alla Susi?” si lagna, cercando di sfilarsele dal sedere, “Un euro da Primark?”

“Probabilmente,” Alessio scrolla le spalle. È evidente che non gliene frega niente del valore economico di quelle mutande. “Reggiseno, please?”

“Seh…” Tommaso si allunga a recuperarlo. È una cosetta innocua, in cotone nero con un fiocchetto rosso scuro in mezzo alle coppe. Contrariamente alle mutande di pizzo, ne ha già indossato uno. Non dimenticherà mai quel pomeriggio a casa di Michele. Era l’ultimo anno delle medie. Tommaso non aveva ancora fatto coming out, ai tempi, Michele, poi, non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Insieme, si erano infilati ridendo nella stanza della sorella maggiore di Michele ed avevano rubato un po’ della sua roba dall’armadio. Poi si erano messi tutto addosso a casaccio, ridacchiando come cretini, facendo in fretta, il cuore impazzito per la paura di essere scoperti. Tommaso si era seduto sul letto indossando solo i jeans e il reggiseno della ragazza, e Michele l’aveva guardato così intensamente, prima di baciarlo…

Il ricordo un po’ lo emoziona, e Tommaso ha bisogno di qualche istante prima di procedere. Aggancia il reggiseno sul petto e poi lo gira, indossandone le spalline una dopo l’altra.

Nel mentre, gli occhi di suo fratello scivolano verso il basso, e Alessio deglutisce così rumorosamente che lo sente pure Tommaso. “Ti è venuto duro,” constata.

“Stai tranquillo che non dipende da te,” ribatte Tommaso, aspro.

Alessio deglutisce e poi ammette. “Invece nel mio caso dipende da te.”

Tommaso si morde un labbro e guarda in basso. L’erezione di suo fratello, protetta dai pantaloni, non è evidente come la sua, ma è ugualmente inequivocabile. “Che vorrebbe dire?” domanda.

Alessio scrolla le spalle e guarda altrove, grattandosi nervosamente la nuca. È la prima volta da quando tutta questa follia ha avuto inizio che Tommaso lo vede imbarazzato. “Boh. Te l’ho detto prima. Sei più carino recentemente.”

Tommaso geme frustrato, poi sceglie di non indagare. “Vabbè, facciamola breve.” Recupera la gonna dal letto e se la infila. Ora che ce l’ha addosso vede quanto effettivamente corta sia. È praticamente una cintura. “Ma Cristo Madonna, dove ci è andata la Susi con questa roba addosso?”

“Da nessuna parte,” dice Alessio, “Non lo sa che questa roba è qui.”

Tommaso aggrotta le sopracciglia, guardando il fratello con aria incerta. “Scusa, non ho capito. Che vuol dire?”

“Potrei averle portato via queste robe senza che se ne accorgesse.”

“ _Potresti_ o l’hai fatto?”

“L’ho fatto.”

“Gesù— Ale, _perché_?!”

Alessio scrolla le spalle. Evidentemente, non ha una risposta per questa domanda.

Tommaso si copre la faccia con le mani e poi mugola. “Che devo fare, adesso?”

“Non lo so…” Alessio gli si avvicina, l’aria intorno a Tommaso cambia temperatura, “Non ho pensato così in là nel futuro. Boh. Sdraiati sul letto.”

Maledicendo interiormente la lungimiranza pari a quella di un organismo monocellulare di suo fratello, Tommaso si arrampica sul letto e si distende. “Così?”

“No, così mi fai impressione, sembri un morto,” risponde Alessio, “A pancia in giù!”

“Va bene…” Tommaso grugnisce ancora e si ribalta sul materasso. Per un riflesso condizionato nato dal desiderio di confortarsi, abbraccia il cuscino. Il riflesso che invece lo porta a piegare le gambe e incrociarle alle ginocchia, mettendo in evidenza la curva del sedere, le natiche praticamente scoperte dalle stupide mutandine che continuano ad infilarcisi in mezzo, invece, è un riflesso sconosciuto, che Tommaso scopre di possedere solo in questo momento. “Così?”

Alessio si siede sul bordo del letto. “Così,” annuisce.

Restano immobili per un po’, Tommaso guarda altrove perché continuare a guardare suo fratello è molto scomodo, considerata la posizione, e anche parecchio imbarazzante. La silente contemplazione della situazione ridicola in cui si trova, però, si interrompe presto. Nel momento in cui Alessio allunga una mano e gli sfiora il sedere.

“Cosa fai?!” strilla istericamente Tommaso, “Non si tocca!”

“Perché?”

“Che vuol dire _perché_ , hai detto che volevi solo guardarmi.”

“Ma non ho mai detto che non avrei potuto volere anche toccarti. Come facevo a prevederlo?” Alessio lo guarda con occhi sinceri, talmente avvolto nell’atmosfera surreale di questo momento da poter dire cose come questa senza neanche vergognarsi. “Ora voglio. Posso?”

“No.”

“Perché?”

“Perché se mi tocchi diventa una cosa sessuale.”

“Non lo era già?”

“Ora mi spoglio.”

“Okay.”

Tommaso si ferma un istante, misura il peso di quella singola parola buttata lì come non fosse grave. “Ale.”

“No, senti, non dirmi _Ale_ e non dirmi cose come se già non le sapessi, cosa sono, un imbecille, secondo te? Cioè, come funziona, nella tua testa, se ti faccio mettere i vestiti della mia ragazza e ti guardo e mi viene duro non è sessuale, ma se ti tocco il culo allora improvvisamente lo diventa? Hai delle boundaries senza senso.”

“…boundar _y_. L’inglese non ce l’ha il plurale quando lo usi in italiano.”

“E questo c’entra esattamente cazzi con quello che stavo dicendo.” Alessio annuisce. “Ora. Guardiamoci in faccia. Se proprio vuoi che mi fermo, io mi fermo. Non ti forzerò a fare nient’altro. Se vuoi che non ti tocco dimmelo, ti guardo ancora un po’, faccio quello che devo fare, tu puoi anche fissare il muro, se vuoi. Ma bimbo, siamo chiusi in casa da soli, non può succederci assolutamente niente, prometto che questa cosa non avrà conseguenze strane sul nostro rapporto e, se ti va, non c’è motivo per cui dovrebbe essere piacevole solo per me.”

Negli istanti che seguono il breve monologo di suo fratello, il cervello di Tommaso diventa teatro di una serie di micro-esplosioni che danneggiano il suo tessuto neuronale, qualcosa di cui si renderà pienamente conto solo quando sarà vecchio e gli verrà l’Alzheimer molto prima di quanto non avrebbe dovuto se suo fratello non fosse stato pazzo.

L’ha chiamato _bimbo_.

Per motivi insondabili e incomprensibili, è una delle cose più sexy che gli siano mai state dette.

Lentamente, si volta a guardarlo. “Hai detto che non volevi masturbarti…”

Alessio annuisce e deglutisce. “L’ho detto.”

“Mi hai convinto a fare questa cosa proprio partendo dal fatto che non volevi masturbarti.”

“E’ vero.”

“Quindi, se adesso lascio che ti masturbi, sarà come avere detto sì per niente.”

“A questo non ti rispondo,” Alessio quasi sorride. Tommaso quasi si arrabbia con lui. Ma poi nessuna delle due cose succede, e Tommaso si rilassa. 

“Cos’è che vuoi fare, esattamente?”

Alessio allunga di nuovo la mano. Gli sfiora una natica, poi la stringe. Tommaso non sente niente di particolarmente preoccupante – e forse è questo che dovrebbe preoccuparlo. La tranquillità con la quale accetta il tocco di suo fratello.

“Posso avvicinarmi di più?”

“Giuro che se mi baci ti prendo a pugni finché non ti cadono tutti i denti.”

“Non ti bacio,” Alessio sospira e si solleva sulle ginocchia, sistemandosi dietro di lui. “Ti fidi di me?”

“No.”

“Dai.”

“Mi fido che non mi farai cose di cui ci pentiremmo entrambi,” sospira Tommaso, tornando ad appoggiare il mento al cuscino, prima che gli si spezzi il collo.

“Me lo farò bastare,” conclude Alessio. Poi, con un colpetto delle dita sull’interno coscia, gli fa divaricare le gambe.

“Gesù Gesù,” geme Tommaso, e stavolta Alessio ride e nessuno comunque si arrabbia.

“Non ti faccio male, giuro,” dice suo fratello. Tommaso si chiede quanto valgano le sue promesse, poi realizza che ancora non ne ha infranta nemmeno una e affonda tutta la faccia nel cuscino, gemendo ancora. È un gemito diverso, che ad Alessio non sfugge.

Sente prima la goccia umida del liquido pre-seminale sulla pelle. Trattiene il fiato quando poi quel contatto bagnato si trasforma in quello più solido e caldo dell’uccello di Alessio che si insinua nel solco fra le sue natiche, scivolando fra la sua pelle e il pizzo delle mutandine. Alessio gli stringe i fianchi ed esala un “cazzo” che resta sospeso nell’aria mentre si muove dietro di lui, contro di lui. Tommaso stringe il cuscino con tanta forza che cominciano subito a fargli male le dita.

Se non pensa che è Alessio, si eccita così tanto che quasi vorrebbe dirgli di lasciare perdere i preliminari e passare al sodo nonostante quello che lui stesso gli ha chiesto. Se pensa, invece, che è suo fratello… tragicamente si accorge che non cambia molto.

Ansimando, si aggrappa al materasso per strusciarvisi contro, seguendo il ritmo delle spinte di suo fratello. 

“Ah— aspetta, aspetta,” mormora Alessio, ritraendosi, “No, ti ho promesso che poteva essere bello per entrambi, così ti verrà un’ernia e basta.”

“Ma che ernia e ernia d’Egitto,” mugola Tommaso, strusciandosi con più intenzione, “Lo sai quante volte mi sono masturbato così? Per carità.”

“Vabbè, che c’entra, possiamo farlo meglio, comunque,” e così dicendo, sempre stringendolo per i fianchi, lo costringe a rigirarsi sul materasso, tornando a pancia in su. La gonna gli si è tutta arrotolata sull’inguine e metà della sua erezione è sfuggita alla trappola di pizzo delle mutandine. Tommaso sa di essere completamente rosso in viso, sente il peso del proprio respiro e riesce a vedere, negli occhi di Alessio, come lo sta guardando suo fratello.

È un riflesso che lo aizza, che gli fa serrare le cosce, che gli fa mordere un labbro. “Come?” bisbiglia.

“Madonna Madonna conosco almeno dodici modi e non posso usarne neanche uno perché ti ho promesso che non ti avrei fatto male,” ringhia Alessio, piegandosi su di lui. Tommaso è terrorizzato all’idea che lui lo baci, quindi volta il capo, ma Alessio invece era diretto al suo collo, che comincia a mordicchiare e leccare con fame crescente. “Fai così, stringi le cosce.”

“Okay…” Tommaso cerca di mantenere una certa razionalità, ma è difficile. È eccitato, confuso, suo fratello si muove e parla in modi che lo stanno mandando fuori di testa in maniera del tutto inaspettata, e quindi lascia che sia lui a maneggiarlo, facendogli sollevare le gambe unite e caricandosele in spalla. 

Poi spinge il cazzo fra le sue cosce, proteggendogli i testicoli con le dita e facendo sì che la propria erezione possa strofinarsi liberamente con quella di Tommaso ad ogni spinta. “Così,” dice quindi, sospira, sussurra, mentre riprende a muoversi.

Tommaso stavolta geme apertamente, ogni volta che suo fratello si muove finisce per strusciarsi contro di lui, e non è bello, liberatorio, come potrebbe essere se semplicemente glielo prendesse in mano e lo masturbasse, ma quella componente di piacere frustrato, appena abbozzato, che invece gli dà, in qualche modo lo rende ancora più piacevole. Volta il viso per mordere il cuscino, suo fratello però è lì e Tommaso finisce per mordergli una guancia, e come quel gesto fosse stato un richiamo Alessio si volta verso di lui e sta per baciarlo, sta per farlo, e Tommaso sta per lasciarglielo fare, quando Alessio viene con un ringhio di gola, smettendo di avvicinarsi all’improvviso per piegarsi su di lui.

Spinge ancora un paio di volte, quelle che bastano a Tommaso per venire anche lui. Quando riapre gli occhi pochi istanti dopo è in debito di un bacio, di ossigeno e anche di qualcosa per togliersi di dosso la merda di cui adesso è ricoperto.

“Ma porca…” borbotta, passandosi una mano sullo stomaco e sollevandola sporca di sperma, “Ma che cazzo, Ale, che schifo, sei venuto dappertutto.”

“Pure tu.”

“Vabbè, almeno vuoi lasciarmi facoltà di incazzarmi perché mi hai messo in pastella di sborra oppure mi vuoi togliere anche questo?”

Alessio ride e si mette seduto, il materasso che cigola sotto di lui. “Dai che sei più rilassato anche tu, adesso.”

“Guarda che ero rilassato anche prima,” insiste Tommaso. Poi lo spinge via coi piedi. “Via, via. Mi devo lavare. Che _schifo_!”

Alessio ride ancora, molto meno teso di quanto non fosse prima. Resta semi-sdraiato sul suo letto, sorridendo sereno.

Tommaso si infila nel bagnetto che hanno in camera e si dà una sciacquata. Mentre lo fa, spia il riflesso del fratello nello specchio appeso alla parete.

Non sa se sia l’effetto della quarantena, ma per qualche motivo gli pare più carino.


End file.
